1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling a position of a cursor in a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method for more accurately moving a position of a cursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal equipped with a touch screen may control inputting a character. For example, a character may be input into a keyword input box, a text message (Short Message Service (SMS)) input box, a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) input box, and a schedule input box. The input character may need to be corrected by a user. According to the conventional art, to correct the input character, the user touches the touch screen at a desired location among the input characters in order to position the cursor next to the character that the user wishes to correct. However, the user may have difficulty in placing the cursor in the desired location due to the difficulty in positioning the touch in an accurate location among characters with a small font size.